The Son of Oryx and the Guardian
by rex1399
Summary: A Raid gone wrong and mysteries of the Hive, Crota lays dead... and in the darkness a small light is snuffed out. Now a Titan and his Fireteam lead by the Awoken Alissa must find out why they are wanted as traitors. First story of the Fireteam Rouge.


The Son of Oryx, and the Guardian.

Chapter 1, Not among the light anymore.

"Inbound jumpship please respond." Demanded Holiday as she watched the ship speed into the Tower's airspace. Commander Zavala and Ikora were next to Holiday watching the inbound ship rapidly approach, while Cayde was teaching a rookie Hunter how to shoot the Golden Gun. "What are the chances it will hit the Tower, Holiday?" Asked Commander Zavala. "No idea, but it appears to be apart of that raid team lead by that Exo you won't stop talking about."

"Any sign of the others?"

"Nope."

Onyx's POV…

Pain all I can feel is a horrible pain in my neck and chest, my Ghost is lying on the ship display next to me its lights are barley lit. Great just great, went with some other Guardians to finish the deed that Eris Morn started so long ago now I faced what she faced… death and slaughter… well at least we got that Hive monster…

"WARNGING IMPACT IMMANENT" Howled the computer to my face… didn't even notice I plot a course… must have been the Ghost right? Didn't matter next thing I knew I hit the ground hard… now the Fallen will pick at me and the ship… could be worse right?

"Get him to the medical ward now!" Yelled Commander Zavala. "He's an Exo take him to the Exo center and get the Speaker and Eris." Said Cayde looking not too bored to tears anymore. My eyes drift a bit and I notice the Tower square… well this is coming out of my Glimmer…

Next thing I know it's a day later, and Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde are arguing. And the Speaker and Eris talk to the Exo in charge of repairing injured Exo. "Could these shards in his chest be keeping the light out?" Asked the Speaker.

" Crota still lives I can sense it."

"The recording pulled from his helmet shows Crota dying I mean Onyx was the one to finish him off."

"Thank you for stating what we already knew Cayde."

"Are you three done my patient is awake and I need to talk to him."

"Of course we will leave you and them be Eris, Cayde, Ikora, and Commander Zavala let us leave him in peace."

The vanguard and the speaker leave, the only ones in the Exo center is the doc, another injured Exo, and me.

"Well Onyx good news your clear to leave the bay, bad news your Ghost, Sparrow, Ship, and a vault tower are all toast, and the worst news attempts to link a new Ghost has failed."

"And why is there Omi corps troops outside?"

"To watch you."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything other than tell you that you can leave."

Wait, what? Could I have heard something? Hmm weird, I leave the repair bay to find 4 Omi Corps agents 2 Warlocks, a Hunter, and Titan. Omi corps also known as Reaper Battalion, the best of the best Guardians, elite fighters whose skills surpasses the Vanguard… what the hell would they want with me?

"Hmm interesting."

Again a faint voice… much like the Ghost… but different.

"You are confused, understandable I am too."

I ignore the voice and head to my Tower Quarters, once inside i activate the holo-computer and begin typing my daily logs, letters to my fireteam, and look at the unopened letter from my maker and then see a email from my "brother" Wolf he also became a Guardian… wonder what he wants… I open the letter…

 _Dear Brother_

 _If you are reading this that means your knucklehead driving didn't kill you, that's a good thing by the way. But anyway wanted to let you know how the clean up from your Raid went I am sorry to say the 5 others that went with you didn't survive. However Crota's crystalline remains are dark and not one whisper is in any of them, meaning you killed him. And I… found something a gun by analysis it's a Bad Juju long drained of power and rusting apart only one thing is readable "Toland" Eris claims he was one of the 6 to go after Crota. Anyway another Omi corps mission succes. Still glade I am aloud to talk to you, anyway see you soon._

 _P.S. Sorry about your Ghost._

 _From Wolf._

A few minutes later the door opens the Zavala comes in and drops off a package I don't stop writing my logs and he left as quick as you could say "Xur" that reminds me he is at the Tower today maybe I could talk to him, maybe he knows what's going on. I step outside to get a but of a rifle in the back of the head.

"Your pathetic I can't believe YOU could even kill a Fallen Dreg!"

All I can think about before I fall unconscious is, Omi again.

To be Continued

...

Hey this is my first FanFiction, any advice would be appreciated and sorry for such a short chapter, Chapter 2 will be much longer.


End file.
